Lemonade Mouth: A Good Bye, Meets a New Beginning
by Fallen-Angel-Darling
Summary: Lemonade Mouth is going great. But what will happen when a new person comes to live with Olivia? And why does she seem to be pushing everyone away? It's up to Lemonade Mouth to find out a way to break down the wall that girl built... WenXOlivia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Olivia's POV:

"Bye Grams!" I yelled as I was leaving for school.

"Oh, Olivia wait!" Grams said as she caught me at the door.

"I have something to tell you." Grams said.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity growing inside of me.

Gram led me over to the couch and sat down. She motioned for me to sit beside her so I did. She seemed worried.

"Olivia, hon, do you remember my friend, Kathleen?"

" Yeah. She and her granddaughter used to come down to visit every now and then." I replied. Where was she going with this?

"Well, she called me the other day and told me... something". She looked away as she said this.

"What did she say? Is she coming down for another visit?"

"No... but, you see, her granddaughter, well, her parents passed away in a car wreck. And since Kathleen lives in a nursing home now... I told her we would take care of her." she looked up at the last part. She wanted to know how I would take it.

_Wait, what? Did she just say... take care of her? What does that mean? She lives in New York. How are we supposed to take ca-_

"She's coming to live with us?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. She has no where to go, Olivia. The only other family she has is Kathleen." Grams said, eyeing me.

"But, we're not her family, we're just family friends. Can we do that?" I asked. Ok, now I'm getting confused.

"Yes as long as we have permission from her grandma."

"Oh. OH! So when will she be coming?"

"This Saturday. I want you to be like a guide to her. She came here as a child, but I don't think she will remember. She'll also go to your school." Grams finally relaxed and stood up. I followed her.

"Ok" I said. My eyes accidentally fell on the grandfather clock behind her.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Bye Grams!" I yelled as I made a mad dash out the door.

_I wonder what she's like? I hardly even remember what she looks like. _ And then something hit me. I hadn't paid much attention to what Grams had said besides she was going to live with us. I stopped in my tracks as I realized something.

Grams said that _her parents had died in a car wreck._ Oh no I thought. I sprinted the rest of the way to school. I have to tell the band, I thought as I ran.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

Chapter 2: A new day

Wen's POV:

"WEN! Wake up!"my sister, Georgie, yelled in my ear.

I jolted awake, nearly throwing myself onto the floor.

"Good morning!" Georgie said sweetly, a big smile plastured to her face. She gave me a quick hug and ran out of the room screaming, "I woke him up Daddy!"

I sighed and got out of bed.

20 minutes later we were in the car pulling up to the school.

"See ya Wen" my dad said as he drove off. I gave a small wave.

I turned around and saw Olivia running towards me. I smiled. I couldn't help it. Even when she's red faced and panting, she can still look amazing. _Snap out of it Wen. Just a friend. Just a friend._ But I soon forgot that when Olivia crashed into me. Papers, books, and pencils went everywhere.

"Oh Wen! I'm sooo sorry." she said as she bent down to pick everything up. I bent down to help her. While we tried to find everything, I tried not to stare at her because I knew if I did, I'd say something really stupid. Unfortunately, that happens a lot.

"Here. I think that's all of it." she said.

I looked up and saw she was _right there_.

My heart started fluttering in my chest. _That's _real_ manly, _I thought to myself_._ We stared at each other until I saw her blushing and I abrubtly grabbed the papers and got to my feet. I offered her my hand to help her up. A jolt of electricity went up my arm when she took it.

"So... good morning." I said. _Smooth._

"Good morning." she replied. Then she gasped. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the building.

"Have you seen the others?" she asked, turning back to look at me.

"No. But they texted me awhile ago that said to meet them in the auditorium." I answered. She seemed in a hurry, and, kinda tense.

"Good, 'cuz I need to tell all of you something important." she said. She tugged harder on my arm.

"Ok..." I said, uncertainly. I wonder what she wanted to tell us.

~In the Auditorium~

"Ok we're all here." Stella announced as me and Olivia walked in. Was that a smirk on her face when she saw us or is it just my imagination?

"Uh... guys, I have something to tell you." Olivia said nervously.

After she told us, we just stared at her. Stella was the one to break the silence.

"Sooo... this girl's gonna live with you from now on?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well, I guess that's kinda good news. I mean, it'll be like you have a new little sister." Stella said, speaking before thinking once again.

"No Stell, it's not good news. The only reason she's coming to live with them is because her parents..." Mo said, looking at Olivia before continuing. "are... uh... gone."

"Exactly. I know how she must feel. And if she's anything like me, this girl is a _mess_." Olivia said. We all know about her mom and dad. She rarely talks about it, so we were surprised when she said this.

"No one is like you Olivia" Charlie replied. His comment was followed by swift elbow to the stomach from Stella.

"Ow!" he mumbled. Hey, he deserves it.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys because... I thought...well... I was wondering... I mean-"

"Spit it out already" Stella said, once again speaking before thinking.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to come over Saturday and, well, meet her?" Olivia said, looking around at us.

"Of course we would Liv." I said. It was followed by a chorus of "of courses" and "definitely's".

"Oooh! Idea!" Stella yelled out in a sing song voice.

_Oh no. Another one of Stella's MASTER plans._

We groaned. Stella raised an eyebrow and looked kinda mad for a sec. But instead smack talk, she just said,"I have an idea that'll work. Promise."

So we all leaned in to listen to Stella's Genius Plan.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Face

Chapter 3: A New Face

Olivia's POV:

As it turned out, Stella's Genius Plan was a Make-the-new-girl-feel-welcome Plan.

"Ok. So 'cuz this girl's new and all, how about we make her feel as welcome as can be." Stella said, leaning back with a satisfied smirk.

You had to admit it wasn't bad. Considering past Plans, it was actually one that might work.

We looked at each other. "It's worth a shot." Mo said.

"Yeah, it kinda makes sense. We make her feel welcome, blah blah blah, and- Presto- the girl's happy." said Charlie, agreeing with Mo. Again.

Wen looked at me and smiled. I think I forgot to breath for a good two seconds. "So what do you think?" he asked.

I turned to look at Stella to find her giving me a Sad Little Puppy Look. "Ahhh... stop it! Fine, I guess it could work" I scolded her.

"Ok!" she exclaimed. The bell rang and we all ran to the door.

~Saturday~

"Gosh that girl sure does take the phrase "fashionable late" too seriously" Stella said, sitting on my front step drinking a Mel's Lemonade.

"Be patient. It takes awhile to drive from the airport to our house." Grams said. Stella had been complaining for the past thirty minutes. Now even Gram is getting fed up with her.

"By the way, Olivia, what's her name? You never told us."

"Kenzie" me and Gram said in unison.

"She's here!" Mo called.

We looked to see a black car pulling up to the curb.

We all stood up as the front door opened to reveal a short woman in a business suit. The back door opened a little more slowly. And a girl about a year younger stepped out.

She had wavy/curly dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and full rosy lips. She stood a good 2 or 3 inches higher than the business lady. She wore blue jeans and an oversized green t-shirt with one sleeve over the shoulder, a black tank underneath. She carried a bag with a strap over one shoulder. She was not smiling.

"Oh look how big you've gotten!" Grams said walking over to hug her. She stiffened just a little bit, but I think I was the only one who noticed. And then Stella happened.

"Hi! I'm Stella Yamada. You are going to just love this place! Have you ever heard of Lemonade Mouth? Well, that's us. You want a lemonade? No? Of course you do. Here!" thrusting a Mel's into her hands. She didn't drink it.

_Thanks Stell._

"Do you want me to help you with your bags? Here I'll get them for you. Are they in the trunk? I'll get th-"

Thank goodness Wen came over and pulled her away. Kenzie looked like she wished she hadn't stepped out of the car already. I walked over to her and gave her the most friendly smile I had.

"Hi it's me Olivia. Me and you used to play together when your grandma came to visit"

A look of recognition came over her and she nodded. She looked relieved Stella had shut up.

Gram looked over at us and said,"Why don't you take Kenzie and her bags to her room?" So we did just that. It didn't take long since all she had was two suitcases and two boxes. We walked into her room and sat everything down.

"So, Kenzie. I see you've met Stella. This is Wen, Charlie, and Mo." I said, pointing to each person. They each said a hello. Kenzie gave a small wave.

We helped her unpack the two boxes. Inside one was a splatter paint comforter and pillowcase, pictures and other things tucked into them. In the other was some books, art supplies, and a fuzzy purple, round lounge chair. I guess you can tell a lot about a person from the contents of their box, too.

And then Stella made her Second Attack.

"You know what? This room is too dull. How about we go get some paint and decorate this place. You can pick out whatever colors you want. How about that?" she asked. How can she talk that fast?

Kenzie opened her mouth but before she could answer, Stella spoke _again._ "I won't take no for an answer."

Kenzie gave a small nod. Poor girl. Stella probably scarred her for life.

"Ok then. See ya tomorrow! Come on guys." and with that everyone left but me and Kenzie.

"Sorry about that. Stella's just so... excited to meet you." I apologized with a sheepish smile.

Kenzie nodded like she understood. "Well, the bathroom's down the hall on the right and dinner is at six. I'll just give you some time to unpack." I said as I slowly walked out the door.

~Bed~

As I stared up at my ceiling, I recalled all the things that happened afterwards. She had stayed in her room until dinner and even then she stayed in silence. Then I realized something.

Kenzie had neither spoken or smiled once since she had gotten here. So much for the Plan.


	4. Chapter 4: A new place can be scary

Chapter 4: A New Place (can be scary)

Olivia's POV:

As I ate some breakfast the next morning, I thought about what we had planned to do today. I mean, what Stella planned. According to her, we were going to paint Kenzie's room.

There was a knock on the door. I took one last sip of OJ and got up. There was the band standing on my porch.

"Hey Olivia! Are you ready for some painting?" Stella said, walking past me into the house.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"Oh, by the way, I think we should kick it up a knotch with the Kenzie Plan." she said, plopping down on the couch.

"No!" we all shouted. Stella looked confused and asked, "Why not?".

"Because yesterday, you may have kinda scared her to death." Mo said matter of factly.

"I did no-" Stella was about to say when she looked around and asked, "Where is Kenzie anyway?".

We walked upstairs to her room. I was about to knock when Stella, for some unknown reason, walked into the room.

She was still asleep, snuggled under the comforter. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, and she looked, well, I guess you can call it, peaceful.

Then Stella leaned down next to her and yelled, "Rise and Shine!".

Kenzie jolted awake, causing herself to fall off the bed. She made a squeal/scream like sound when she landed on the floor with a BAM! She wore neon green pajama shorts and a black shirt with a smiley face on it. But Kenzie was not smiling now.

"Good morning! You ready to paint this mouse trap?" Stella said, helping the girl up.

"You gonna go to the store in your pj's? You get dress, we'll be downstairs." and with the last line hanging in the air, walked out the door, dragging us with her. For a girl who's only 5' 4, she's pretty strong. I sighed. Will Stella ever learn?

~Went to store, came back to house~

"Ok. So what do you want us to do first?" Mo asked Kenzie.

Kenzie looked around the room then down at the paints. She had picked out the colors yellow, light green, and blue. The she looked at us. Silently, she picked up a brush, dipped it into the green paint, and started lightly brushing the color onto the wall. We followed her example.

"Hey, why don't you ever talk?" Charlie asked. Stella elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "That's two Charlie. Don't let there be a three." Wen told him with a smile.

We laughed at Charlie's answering scowl. I looked at Kenzie and saw she had a small smile on her lips. When she saw me looking, however, it disappeared and went back to painting.

"What's that smile you got for?" Wen whispered in my ear, sending a zap of electricity down my spine.

"Nothing." I answered back. But I knew it wasn't nothing. It was the first time I saw Kenzie smile.

All of a sudden, Charlie started tapping his paintbrushes on a paint can to a familiar beat.

Then Wen started moving his paint roller back and forth on the wall. _Swish Swash Swish Swish._ Mo started thumbing her rubber band. Stella started humming. I started singing.

_Determinate, Determinate_


	5. Chapter 4: Continued

Hey guys! Thanx for commenting and reading. I see a lot of you are asking for more Wen/Olivia fluff. And I promise you, there shall be fluff! Also the last chapter, Chapter 4, well the stupid computer thingy only downloaded half the chapter. Sorry. Well I decided to put the next chapter as Chapter 4 continued, sooo... enjoy reading! Promise to update soon!

Chapter 4 continued:

All of a sudden, Charlie started tapping his paintbrushes on a paint can to a familiar beat.

Then Wen started moving his paint roller back and forth on the wall. _Swish Swash Swish Swish._ Mo started thumbing her rubber band. Stella started humming. I started singing.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_Push until you can't and then they'll demand more_

_Determinate, Determinate_

We started dancing to the beat. I turned and saw Kenzie watching us like we were crazy, but a small smile was starting to form.

_You and me together_

_We can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_Come on and Come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_Come on and Come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_On the dance floor, On the dance floor_

_DETERMINATE!_

We cheered and gave ourselves a group hug. Sound familiar?

We were laughing so hard that we didn't hear the soft applauding at first. But when we did, we saw Kenzie standing up, applauding, a big smile on her face.

"You guys are amazing!" she said.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Voice

Chapter 5: A New Voice

Olivia's POV:

She spoke. Kenzie spoke. It's the first time she has ever spoken since she got here. I'm starting to like this Plan...

Kenzie must have realized it, too. The smile disappeared and she stopped clapping ammediantly.

Her blue eyes became bigger and her hand slapped itself across her mouth. She looked down quickly and hastily began painting the wall again.

It became apparent she didn't want a us to make a big deal out of her speaking. But, then again, Stella's not great at noticing things like that.

"Kenzie! You talked! Finally! Girl, I was getting worried you couldn't talk!" Stella shouted as she launched herself at Kenzie, grabbing her in a bear hug.

Kenzie silently, but gently, pulled herself out of the hug. She resumed her painting with her eyes focused on the wall. But it seemed her eyes weren't really seeing the wall, but they were looking at something farther away.

Kenzie's POV:

When I arrived, I wasn't expecting what would meet me.

First off, a stranger had talked my ear off. Then, while I was expecting only Grandma's friend, Gram was it?, and her granddaughter, I get to meet all of these random people my age whom I have never met.

The stranger who had come up to me was acting almost as if she knew me. Wait a minute. Oh dear God in Heaven, pleeeeaase do not let this be Gram's granddaughter. I can't live with that. Then a girl with blonde hair, and very vintage clothes, came up to me and gave me a smile.

"Hi I'm Olivia. We used to play together when your grandma came to visit."

Oh God, You do answer my prays. I heaved a silent sigh of relief. So this is the girl I'm living with.

Gram was talking to the social worker so Olivia and her... friends, took me to my room. Olivia opened the door to reveal a bedroom with white walls and white carpet. _It's like those rooms they put crazy people in straight jackets in_, I thought to myself. I put down my bags and looked around. It was nothing like my old room, with its green walls and yellow carpet. It was all... new. I guess I have to get used to new since I have a new home, new school, new town, new state, new fa-

Nope I won't say it. They are not my family, they are just family FRIENDS. That's it.

Olivia introduced me to her friends. As it turns out, they're in a band called... what was it... Lemon something. I forget. Then I noticed the stranger, I mean Stella, was talking again.

"-is too dull. How about we go get some paint and paint it. You can pick any colors you want. How about it?" she said, so fast it took me a second to figure out she was talking about my room.

I was about to say that no thanks, I don't want paint. But she interupted me and said she wouldn't take no for an answer. I had no choice but to nod.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the night. I was thinking about Mom and Dad. I was afraid if I spoke, I would start crying. And Kenzie Adderson does NOT cry. At least I hope not.

~The Next Day~

We were at the park by my house. Dad smiled and Mom laughed. Her laugh always made me laugh. It sounded to me like bells, or birds singing in the morning. They looked over at me and sayed in unison, "We love you so much Kenzie. Don't you ever forget that, OK?"

I was confused by what they were saying. Why would I forget? They were right there.

Then Mom and Dad started, you can't put it any other way, fading. Like the wind started blowing them away. "Good bye Kenzie. We love you..." they cried out, their voices sounding far away.

"Wait! No! Come back! Please don't go!", I cried out to them, tears streaming down my cheeks. I blindly ran after them, desperately trying to stop them. "PLEASE!"

"Rise and Shine!"

I jolted awake from the horrible nightmare. The next thing I know, I was staring down at the floor. I look up and see Stella leaning over me with a huge grin on her face, Olivia and everybody else behind her.

Everything else that happened after that seemed like a blur.

"So what do you want us to do?" the pretty Indian girl asked me. What was her name again? Mo?

I picked up a brush and started painting the wall my favorite color, green. "Why don't you ever talk?" the guy, who seemed to be in need of a major haircut, asked me. Stella elbowed him in the ribs hard. "OW!" he cried out. I smiled at the look on his face.

I turned and saw Olivia staring at me. I stopped smiling and looked down.

The next thing I know, Haircut Dude is tapping his paintbrushes on a can, Pretty Girl is thumbing a rubber band, Stella is humming, the red head with a million freckles is painting with a rythm, and Olivia is singing.

They start dancing, too. Woah. What is this? Freakin High School Musical? But I can't help but smile. They look so... happy.

When they finish, they cheer and give each other a group hug.

I had somehow gotten up and was... clapping. They turned around with a mix of shock and surprise written all over their faces. "You guys are amazing" I shouted.

Oh. Crap. Did I just speak? How'd that happen? Trust me, I had no intention of speaking then. I abrubtly grabbed the brush and started painting, my face aflame.

Stella jumped on me and cried out something but I wasn't listening. I pushed myself out of the hug.

Mom, Dad, why'd you have to leave me? Now I don't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Room

Chapter 6: A New Room

Olivia's POV:

I knocked on the door to Kenzie's room. I heard footsteps and then the door slowly opened. Kenzie popped her head out.

"Oh. I was wondering if you're ready for school yet." I said. She gave a quick nod and closed the door before I could say another word.

I sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. _Just give her some time. Time always heals. _I thought with a small smile at the last part. My mom used to say the same thing.

_~Flasback~_

Kenzie hadn't said a word since her little incident while painting her room.

After we painted the entire room light green, she went over to one of the boxes she brought with her and got out six paintbrushes. She came back and silently sat down Indian style.

She got out the yellow and light blue paint and set them around her. She looked up at us and gave us each a paint brush. We were confused at first. What were we supposed to do?

Seeing our distress, Kenzie sighed and said as fast as she could, "Pick any color you want and write whatever you want all over the wall.", barely above a whisper.

She then dipped her brush into the yellow paint and started writing on the wall. After a couple of minutes, she stepped to the side and showed us what she had written.

_" When life gives you lemons, Make lemonade! :) " _ It said. Underneath it was a picture of a lemon slice and her signature.

"Ohhhh!" we all said as realization dawned on us. We dipped our brushes into the paint and got busy.

After a while, I heard Wen call my name. I turned to see him grinning from ear to ear standing by the words _Reds Knock Em Dead_.

I gave him a confused look. Reds? His smile got even bigger and he looked knowingly towards his hair. I gave a laugh when I realized what he meant.

I looked around to see what the others were up to. Charlie was finishing up his message, which was _You talking to me?._

Mo was writing _Don't be a hater, Be a lover. _and was drawing a heart underneath. Stella had written _Question Authority?_ and was in the making of another one.

I looked back at my _Laughter is the best medicine_ with a big yellow smiley face. I love that saying...

I looked at Kenzie's and saw her writing _A Good Bye always meets A New Beginning. _

When we finished, Kenzie's room was green and covered in writing. With her splatter paint comforter and her fuzzy purple chair, it looked really cool.

_~End of Flashback~_

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked up and saw Kenzie standing in the doorway. I smiled and said, "Good Morning!"

She nodded at me. She looked around uncertainly. Probably wondering where everything is.

I got up and got out a glass. I held up the milk and OJ. "Which one?" I asked her. She pointed towards the milk. I poured the milk into the glass and asked her, "Do you want some toast?" She nodded politely.

After I gave her the toast and milk, she paused and whispered quietly," Thank you." and sat down at the table. I smiled to myself.

"Your welcome."


	8. Chapter 7: A New School

Chapter 7: A New School

Kenzie's POV:

Don't you just hate that awkardness when you're in a new place and you have absolutely no idea where anything is? And you have to ask everyone for help all the time?

Well, I do.

My alarm woke me up. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. Then I remembered. I was at Grams house. In Rhode Island. Away from my room. I sighed and looked down at my splatter paint comforter. I smiled when I remembered the day mom decided to "jazz them up".

My mom is an artist. A crazy-mad-always-has-to-be-artsy artist. My family always says I get my artistic side from her. Well anyway, my mom just decided she hated my comforter one day. So me and her went to the store and got a white bed set and every color in the paints. We hung the comforter and pillowcase in the backyard and let loose that paint maniac that hides in all of us. My mom was one of those crazy, fun moms who still thinks she's a teen.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I grudgingly got out of bed and opened the door a crack. Olivia looked startled for a sec, but then asked if I was ready for that torture chamber they call school. I nodded curtly and shut the door. After I was ready, I went downstairs for some breakfast.

Remember when I said I hated that awkardness in a new place? Grams place was no exception. Luckily, Olivia saw my distress and came to my recsue.

I felt bad about putting her out of her way. So I thought I just say thanks and then I wouldn't say anything else. Ever. So I said thank you, very quickly and quietly. And then we left for...gulp...school. Hopefully, God's not on break as I pray for safety.

Olivia's POV:

It's a good thing Gram kept my old bike, or else Kenzie would be walking. Well, as we neared the school, I saw Wen climbing out of his dad's car. My heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath when I saw his messy strawberry blonde hair and his mischievious smile. I had since had a growing crush on him ever since we had started the band in detention. But of course he doesn't like me back. Why would he like a girl like me?

He waved and ran over to us.

"Hey Liv! Hi Kenzie" he said with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back and say "Hey Wen".

"So Kenzie, ready to get school over with yet?"

Kenzie looked at him, shrugged, and walked past him through the double doors.

"What's up with her? Is she still mad about yesterday?" Wen asked with a look of confusion.

"It's nothing. She's probably still trying to get used to the idea of living with me and Gram" I replied, patting his shoulder.

"Hmmm... Oh yeah! Uh, can I ask you something?" Wen asked looking down at me.

"You're asking me if you can ask me something?" I laughed, "Sure Wen."

"Well, I was thinking, I mean it's ok if you don't want to, but I was wondering... if you'd like to... look over a song during study hall" he asked hastily.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't mind. I love writing songs with you." I said cheerfully.

_Snap. I didn't mean to let that last part slip out. Great Olivia, now he's going to think you like him. Oh wait, YOU DO! _

He smiled at me and said, "Great! Then I'll write even more songs just for you." I could feel myself blushing deeper shades of red.

"So, shall we?" I looked up and saw him waving at the door. I smiled. "We shall."

Wen's POV:

_Why couldn't I just ask her? It's not that hard is it? But, noooo. I freaked out, thinking she would say no, and instead asked, "look over a song". They're just 6 little words. "Would you go out with me?" And to make the situation even worse, I said "I'll write many songs just for you" Where did that come from? Now she probably thinks I like her. Oh right, I DO!_

Olivia's POV:

We walked into the office to see Kenzie talking to Ms. Dumbler, the school's secretary.

"-in Ms. Reznick's homeroom. Do you already have your schedule hon? Oh let me get that for you then. Can't just wander in the halls all day can you? No of course not. There it is. Here you go dear. Oh Olivia, Wendell, can you show this young lady to Ms. Reznick's class? You just follow them sweetie, ok? Oh wait one sec, Hello, Marian Dumbler, how may I be of service to you?" She turned her back to us as she twiddled the phone cord around her fingers.

Kenzie looked down at her schedule card, then looked up at us.

"So, what classes do you have?" I asked.

She handed her card over to me. She had pre-math, and PE with me, I knew she had social studies with Stella so she wouldn't be bored in that, science with Mo, and-

"You're a musician? And take art?" Wen asked her. I hadn't noticed, but he had been looking over my shoulder, reading. Thinking how close he was suddenly made a chill go up my neck. I self consciously stepped to the side just the teeniest bit.

Kenzie's face turned a slight pink, as she looked down and gave the smallest of nods.

"Cool. What do you play? Do you like to do anything specific?" We were now walking down the hallway. I suddenly realized what Wen was doing, and smiled. A little small-talk was Wen's specialty.

Kenzie hesitated, seemed to think about it, and looked to me. I smiled and gave her a nudge. She looked back to Wen and said in a whisper loud enough to hear, "I... um, play the guitar, piano, and... sing a little bit. But nothing that special, you shouldn't bother yourself about it."

"Well, I'd love to hear you play sometime. I'm sure the rest of the band would too, right Liv?"

"Of course! Especially Ms. Reznick. She's always looking for new prodigies. Who knows, you could even be in our band, since Mo and Scott broke up, we've been looking for a new guitarist."

Kenzie shrugged and kept walking.

"Um... Kenzie, the Music Hall's this way." I called out to her. She turned around swiftly, blushing. This'll be a long day.

~Lunch~

"Hey Kenzie, sit with us!" Stella yelled from across the cafeteria. I sighed inwardly. Stella should know that everyone would look at this so called Kenzie girl Stella Yamada's yelling at. At that, my friend, is the number one thing every new kid does NOT want happening.

"Stella, could you be anymore dense? That poor girl doesn't want everyone staring at her!" Mo said quietly, yanking Stella down to her chair. "What?" Stella asked innocently.

Right then, Kenzie walked over to our table, her hair in front of her face as she looked at her feet. But even that couldn't hide the fact that her face looked like a traffic light

"Hey sorry 'bout that. I usually don't think before I act. So, how was school?" Stella said, sounding like a mom who had just picked up her first grader.

Kenzie was about to answer, when, of all people, Ray called out to us. We looked over Kenzie's shoulder, to see Ray smirking over at us.

"So, who's the new chick in your group, eh?"

"Her name's Kenzie, and don't call her a 'chick'!" Mo said.

"Aw, no need to get all mad about it Mo-Mo." the smirk grew, as a sad look came over Mo's face. Scott used to call her that...

"Hey, leave her alone Ray!" Charlie said."

"What? You gonna hit me? Oh and 'Kenzie' was it? I just wanted to give you a little welcoming present." And with that, grabbed the apple on his tray and threw it straight towards Kenzie's face.

...

But at the last second, Kenzie's hand shot up and grabbed the apple, an inch away from hitting her in the cheek. She stood up with a tiny smirk on her face. "Thanks for the gift. I did need a snack." and promptly took a bite. My mouth dropped open. And so did Ray's. What I wouldn't do to see that look on his face one more time.

After she was finished chewing, her hand shot the apple back to where it came from. And hit Ray right in the forehead.

Ok we couldn't hold it in any longer, we burst out laughing, and then the other tables started laughing, and before you knew it, Ray was stomping out the cafeteria door.

When we finally caught our breath and wiped away our tears, we turned to Kenzie. She was sitting there reading a book and nibbling on a sandwich, as if nothing had occured just moments ago. Feeling our stares, she looked up and flushed a light pink.

"What? I was hungry."


	9. Chapter 8: A New Shine

Chapter: 8 A New Shine

Kenzie's POV:

_Stop staring at me! I only threw my snack at that jerk's face, it's not like I found a cure for cancer! _** (A/N that would be flippin' awesome by the way! Yea I know, I'm one of them peoples who want to find a cure for cancer, We believe we can, We believe we can!)**_ ARRGG! I'm starting to think if it was worth it... But that look on his face was priceless!_

"Kenzie. Kenzie? Earth to Kenzie." I looked up to see Mo and Olivia standing up with their trays. "You coming? You have Ms. Reznick right? We're all in there too. Oh and you can lose that look, Ms. Reznick's bark is worse than her bite." Mo said with a smile. I looked around and saw that the cafeteria was almost empty and the rest of Olivia's friends were up as well (Not sure if I can count them as MY friends yet.). I hastily grabbed my tray and got up. Unfortunately, I somehow had sent my book bag tumbling to the floor, dumping everything out. I sighed with frustration and bent down to pick everything up. I didn't notice though, that they had also bent down to help me. I waved them away and whispered, "Go ahead, I don't want to make ya'll late." "And leave you behind to make you late? No way." Olivia told me firmly, a tone I hadn't heard her ever use since I got here. I was so startled, I didn't argue any further. When I looked up and saw them helping me though, the only thing that went through my mind was _"Why are they being so nice to me when they hardly know me?"_ I couldn't think of any answer.

~Reznick's Room~

"OK, so I see a new face today. Do you mind telling me your name sweetie?" Ms. Reznick asked me. She had a mop of curls that nearly engulfed her head, librarian glasses **(A/N you all know the kind. The tiny looking, tortoishell glasses with the chain thing hooked on to the back. I think thats the kind Ms. R wears in the movie...)**, and weird hippy looking clothes with bright colors. I liked her immediantly. I was actually kinda thinking this wouldn't be so bad. And then she asked that horrid question.

Everyone turned their attention to me, the new girl sitting in the back, sliding down even farther down into her seat. Their eyes wide, just staring, as if they're expecting me to disappear anytime soon. And let me tell you, I wish I could. _What are they flippin' waiting for? Oh yeah. My name..._ "Oh... um... it's, uh... Kenzie Adderson... ma'am." I answered as politely and quickly as I could. Was I stuttering? I think I was stuttering. Oh God, why was I stuttering? I don't stutter. I'm not the stutter type, am I? Ah man, I am aren't I?

If anyone noticed my stutter, they didm't show it. Ms. Reznick just smiled and said, "Well I'm sooo glad you're here, Kenzie. So, I hear from Wen that you are a musician?" I shot Wen a scowl. He smiled sheepishly and gave me a _what-can-you-do_ shrug of his shoulders. I turned back to Ms. Reznick and answered, "Uh, it's nothing that special."

"Oh come on, sure it is! Do you play anything? Maybe sing?" resting her head on the palms of her hands, leaning forward with anticipation.

There go the stares again. I wonder if Olivia would mind if I buried her boyfriend in the yard... He's so lucky its only the band and a couple other people right now.

Sweat started forming at the back of my neck aand the palms of my hands. My stomach felt like I had dropped it in the hallway on the way over here. My face aflame, I answered back, "I play the guitar, a little piano, and I sing a little." I let a breathe I hadn't realize I had been holding out.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me again. But this time, with interest. My stomach loosened up just a little bit. The perspiration on my neck dried up as well.

"Oh! That's great! I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you think you can play us little something?" something twinkling in her eyes.

_Crap._

"Well, actually, I don't have a guitar or piano, and my voice isn't feeling that hot today." I hastily said, making my voice husky and raspy to help prove my point.

"You were just fine awhile ago, though. So I think your voice is ok, and we have a few extra guitars and a piano over there." she said, a hint of confusion in her smile.

_Double Crap._

I looked around and threw a quick desperate look towards the band. They smiled in sympathy and shrugged, not knowing what to do.

_This just isn't my day._

I glanced at Ms. Reznick, who at the moment, was leaning against her desk, her body angled towards a black guitar sitting in the corner.

It's not just because I don't want to embarress myself in front of the entire class, its just that, I haven't played or sang since... my parents...

My throat tightened up at the thought of Mom and Dad. I shook it off. Not the time to think about that stuff, I have to deal with the current situation. Keep moving forward. But it just feels too soon...

Everyone was still waiting for my answer. They wanted to see if the new girl got skill, but they also want to see if I got the guts to actually do it.

I heaved a sigh and faced the dreadful truth... I have to sing.

I raised my chin and looked her square in eye and said... "I guess I could play one song..."

Reznick clapped her hands and squealed. **(A/N remember the sound she made in detention and made all of the band jump? Bingo)**

I jumped a few inches into the air, the air catching in my throat. She waved her hands over to her desk while she went to get the guitar. I gulped and looked at the band. They gave encouraging smiles and gestured towards the front. I walked to the front of the room, my legs feeling like overcooked noodles, the air suddenly heavy. Ms. Reznick came up with the guitar and handed it to me. My grasp was slippery and I gripped the neck of the guitar as if it were my only life source. I slung the strap over my shoulder and fingered the strings. _Breathe, breathe. Daddy, you're the musician, please, help me. Please Daddy..._

_~Flashback~_

_"Ok, now press your fingertips firmly on the strings. Harder. Even harder." But, Daddy, it hurts my fingers and I can't press any harder." Sure you can sweetie. Remember what I always taught you? Never quit. Because if you quit one thing, you'll quit the next thing, and soon enough it'll turn into a habit, and you won't accomplish anything. You'll just go through life believing you can't do anything. And I don't want my Sunshine to be that. I want her to be proud, confident, not afraid to do anything, and won't give up unless she gave it her all. So, Sunshine, will you quit and be in the shadows, or will you shine your brightest, trying your best?" I want to shine, so I can be Daddy's Sunshine." Dad chuckled and kissed the top of the 7yr old's head. "I love my Sunshine."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I pressed my fingertips to the strings and closed my eyes. There was no classroom, no students, just me... _I want to shine, so I can be Daddy's Sunshine._

I opened my mouth and the words flowed out...

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_wuh oh uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow to shine down on my mother,_

_She'll know I'm safe with you as she stands under my colors _

_Oh and life ain't always what you think it outto be, no._

_Ain't even grey as she buries her baby._

_the sharp knife of a short life._

_Well, I've had just enough time._

I heard people gasp when they heard my voice, how I played the guitar softly to the beat.

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_the sharp knife of a short life._

_Well, I've had just enough time._ Drawing out the last word, playing with it, making my voice go into a soft, but strong, high note.

The music from the guitar softened, nearly stopping completely before I sang this one verse...

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

_What I never did is done. _

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar,_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner._

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, _

_funny when you're dead how people start listenin'..._

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

_lay me down on a bed of roses._

_Sink me in the river, at dawn._

_Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_wuh oh uh oh_

_The ballet of the dove, go in peace and love._

_Gather up your tears, keep em in your pocket,_

_Save em for a time you're really gonna need em._

_the sharp knife of a short life._

_Well, I've had just enough time._

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

I opened my eyes on the last note. I looked up, and smiled.

Everyone was applauding with amazed looks on their faces.

Including the band.

_I love my Sunshine. _

**A/N I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dad, who always pushes me to try my best. I love you Dad :)**

**Also, I give all credit for the song to The Band Perry.**

**And I should have put this on the first chapter, but I, sadly, don't own Lemonade Mouth. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews are more than welcome, and I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up, school's about to start so don't get upset if I don't get it up quick enough. I love you guys and Be Strong, Be Proud, Be Loud!**


	10. Hey Guys

Hey guys.

I KNOW! It has literally been forever since I've been on here. Long story short, the computer I used to create my stories broke and we never got a new one. Until the one I have now. Also, I lost the motivation the keep these stories going during that time period. A lot of things have changed. I've been going through a depressing time and I'm still having days where I just don't want to do ANYTHING but lay in my room and hide. But don't worry your little heads. I'm too stubborn to just give up on this story so I'm still going to continue writing, just not as frequently as I used to. And after reading over my writing I already had... let's just say my grammar and sentence structure was cringe worthy. So there is going to be some SERIOUS editing done to those.

Anyway, thanks for staying with me (if you have anyway) and I'm thinking of changing my username, so don't freak out if you can't find my name anywhere.

But really, thanks... Thanks a bunch.

See you soon.

~Makenzee (Lime Heart)


End file.
